New Chance
by katei92
Summary: AU An accident brings Jack and Kate together, but not everything is, as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own LOST, ABC or any other character in this story.**

**My very fist LOST story please review and if you see any flaws please tell me. : ) **

Jack Sheppard ran towards the E.R as fast as he could.

"Car crash, woman mid twenties she told the parametric that she's pregnant shortly before she lost consciouson, she has a minor open head wound, minor leg injury, we already send for the gynaecology." The nurse told him as she looked over the chart.

Jack went to the womans side. "Good sent her to the X-ray and check her pockets for an ID" he said and with one last look at her went to the next stretcher.

"Men mid thirties he has major injuries at the abdomen probably inner bleeding" the nurse read aloud from the chart.

"Good bring him to the OP" Jack said.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

An hour later Jack stood before the woman's room looked at the chart and went in.

Already awake she looked up at him a hand protectively on her abdomen.

"Hey" she said smiling.

Drop dead gorgeous was the first thing that came to Jacks mind as he saw her.

Her long curly brown hair was sprawled over the Pillow, especially her face now clean from blood was beautiful. Her green eyes studied him as he went to her bedside.

"Hey" he replied "My names Jack Sheppard"

"Kate Austen" was her answer.

„Could you sit up i need to check your head" he said pointing at the bandage on her head.

"Of course" she replied trying to sit up, Jack went to her said and helped her up.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

"Well everything locks well" Jack said as he slowly backed away and tock off his medical gloves and throwing them in the bin.

"Thanks" Kate said smiling snuggling back in the bed.

"Not for that, ill come and check on you tomorrow" he said finally and went to the door just as he was about to pull open the door her voice stopped him. "Hey what about the guy in the other car"

"Hes dead" he replied as he turned to her again, thinking about how he couldn't save him.

"Oh" was all Kate could stutter out.

Jack nodded and went out the door and a few minutes later out the hospital.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ABC TV Show LOST and therefore non its characters**

_Than for the review Philadelphia_

Special Agent Mike Miller strode into the St. Sebastian Hospital, his target the woman at the nurse station.

"Hey" he said to her "I'm looking for Edward Mars"

The nurse looked up at him "Just a moment, please" she replied smiling.

Mike turned looking around him at the countless room doors along the wall each whiter than the other.

"Sir" He turned around looking inquiring at her "I am sorry Sir, are you a family member?"

"I'm his partner" he replied pulled out his badge and showing her.

"Then I am sorry to tell you that Mister Mars passed away"

He didn't say anything just turned and walked out of the hospital

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

As Jack drove home that night he couldn't keep his thought of, his brunette patient, even if she wasn't her patient he just helped out in the ER because on of his fellow doctors called in sick.

As his car drove up the drive way he saw that the lights still burned, he looked at the watch 0_3:38 _frowning he stopped the energy.

Before he could open the door it was already swung open, a furious blond stood in the doorway.

"Where were you, did you look at the clock you promised me you would be there, do you even now how embarrassing it was, my parents and I waited for solid two hours for you, you could at last have called," She shouted at him as he pressed himself beside her throe the doorway.

"Do you need to wake the whole neighbourhood" he asked her as let himself down on the couch.

"I didn't have to if you would just once do something you promised" she threw at him.

"I promised you could dance on your weeding and did or didn't you dance"

She starred disbelieving at him.

"Sarah I am sorry ok, it just wasn't my day and then there was a car accident and one of the doctors called in sick"he replied standing up "I'm hading to the shower ok"

She didn't say anything just stood there and glared at him.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

As he got out of the shower he saw his bedding lying on the couch. He went to knock on the bedroom door but thought better of it he went and laid down, his last thought were on the woman in the hospital and her beautiful green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ABC and LOST and therefore no characters in this fic with the exception of Mark Miller **

_Thanks for the reviews guys : ) _

As Kate opened her eyes the first rays of sunlight already made there way into her room.

She looked at the wall clock _06:30_.

A knock made her look up "Oh good morning, your already awake" that came from a nice looking black nurse "I'm just here to take your blood pressure" she said that's when Kate saw the little Cart with some medical utensils.

Kate just smiled and held out her arm, the nurse took the measure and tight it around her arm.

"My names Rose by the way, so do you remember anything about the accident" Rose asked her.

"Kate, and no I just remember some idiot who drove through red and then I woke up here" Kate wrinkled her brow and thought back again.

"No everything just blank" Rose smiled reassuringly at her "That's ok it probably takes some time…so everything looks fine" she took out the chart that was clipped to Kate's bed and wrote some notes into it.

"How's the baby" Rose asked looking up from the chart "No cramps or anything".

"No, thankfully" Kate said rubbing her hands along her slightly swollen tummy.

"Which month" asked Rose as she put the chart back into its holder.

"Fourth" smiling Kate sat with the help of Rose up.

"The doctors coming by later to check on you" with a last smile in Kate's direction Rose moved her cart out the room and a short moment later the door fell close.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

The door to Edward Mars's office was pushed open and Mark Miller stept in. He was there to get Edwards last personal belongings and then he would go to his funeral. He had known Edward since his first day in the Central he helped him and after five years they became partners well kind of they didn't work on the same files but whenever someone needed help they asked the other. Till his last file Edward never kept his cases a secret till a year ago he started going on secret investigations he never talked about it and became totally obsessed with it. Mark wasn't sure but maybe that car accident wasn't an accident at all.

If it wasn't then he would find out about it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews :)_

_So listend up I really need a Beta-Reader for this story, if you are interested please mail me. _

Jack drove his car into the parking space of the hospital, and cut the energy. He slowly leaned back in his seat. The night on the couch, the few hours sleep, and the fight with Sarah didn't do anything to improve his mood. He couldn't even remember, if he was ever happy with his life. He looked down at the hand on the steering wheel. The gold band on his finger glimmered in the soft morning sun. With a swift motion he pulled it of off his finger. He looked at it and sighed, everybody thought he could save everyone, but he couldn't even stop his marriage from falling apart. With a last look at it he opened the dashboard, and threw the ring into it.

KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

Mike threw the file at his desk. That was the tenth case he went through today; he had to find the case that Mars had been so obsessed about.

He stood up, and went to the big window in his office, typical L.A weather, and typical L.A traffic.

And the typical L.A people who hurried down the streets, like little Ants.

He turned and went back to his desk only five more files to go.

KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

"Hey, Jack wait up" Jack stopped when he heard his father call out.

"Sarah called your mother" he wasn't surprised that always happened when they had a fight.

Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes and turned to him with a raised brow.

"Son do you really th…where is you're weeding band" Christian looked at his son now empty hand with worry.

"Look, I talk with her tonight, and for the weeding band I took it off because I have a surgery later on" he wasn't in the mood for this, so he gave his father a nod, and walked down the corridor.

Christian looked after his son; he really needed to talk with Sarah. This couldn't go on like this.


	5. Chapter 5

_So first of all bigggggggggggg thanks to my new Beta-Reader** Candice Marshall**__.____And thanks to all of you for the great reviews. Here is the new chapter._

"Hey Sarah, it is me Christian…..yes I heard…..do you want to meet……ok I see you there," Christian sighed as he ended the call. Even if it was the last thing he did, he was going to fix this mess between Sarah and Jack. His marriage to his one wife wasn't the best, he didn't want Jacks marriage to end the same way.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

Kate looked up from the TV to see was knocking at her door. It was only the second time someone has knocked today.

"Yes."

The door opened and the doctor from yesterday walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Jack matched her smile as he walked into the room. It was his first smile that day.

"We are good," Kate replied, while placing a hand over her perturbing middle.

"Good," he commented as he checked the chart that hung from the bed.

After five minutes Jack stood back from the bed. "Well everything seems fine, your blood pressure is a bit high, but other than that, you're good. I'd like to keep you here for another day, but then you will be free to go." He nodded then started towards the door; his mind was racing on whether or not he should do what he wanted for once and ignore protocol. He stopped when he finally came to a decision.

He turned back and smiled at her."Hey Kate, I know this probably seems inappropriate, but would you like to go take a coffee sometimes?"

"No," she answered without hesitation, and his smile instantly faded.

"Oh, ok it was just…"

She interrupted him before he could utter another word. "I can't drink coffee, but I would like to go and drink a tea with you," she explained. Realization hit him. Of course she couldn't drink coffee, she was pregnant. He wanted to hit his head on the wall.

A smile replaced his frowned as he accepted, "Great! How about tomorrow? I could drive you home, and then we could go to a nice coffee shop... I mean tea, I mean…" He silently berated himself for acting like as anxious as a teenage boy who just asked out the Prom Queen.

"I would like that very much." Kate had to suppress the laugh that was about to come out of her mouth.

"Good. Good," he nodded. "I come and get you." He left the room thinking about what a complete idiot he made out of himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry for the long wait. First I had a bit of a blog and then my Beta-Reader went sick. Well anyway here is the new chap, hope you like it :)_

_**And like always big thanks for the great reviews!!!!** _

When Mark walked into the hospital the second time that week, his body was working on autopilot. He had just gotten a few hours of sleep since the accident, but he couldn't sleep when his friend had probably been killed. As soon as he got to the front desk, he saw the same nurse that had been there the last time.

"Hey" the nurse smiled at him recognition dawned on her face. "Hey, the police man right?" Mark nodded.

"I am searching for the one who was in the accident with my partner, if he's still alive?" The nurse turned to her computer and typed something not recognizable to Mark in.

"Ähm, yes she is still alive and currently lying on 305, just take the lift," she answered. He thanked her and started walking towards the elevator.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

Christian stopped his car in front of a playground and stepped out. At From a distance, he spotted Sarah's slim form sitting on a park bench.

"Hello, Sarah," he greeted as he moved closer to the bench. The blond woman turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Hey," she pointed her head to the empty spot beside her on the bench. He walked around and nearly collided with two boys who chased each other.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" she didn't look at him her eyes stayed on the playing children. Christian looked at them too.

"It's about you and Jack, Sarah I like you, and I don't want your marriage to fall apart." Sarah turned smiling at him. When he looked at her, he could clearly see that it wasn't a friendly one.

She snapped, "That's funny coming from you. After all, Jack works so much because his father got some kind of paranoia about him not working enough." Her face turned away from him.

"So you think you can blame me? I told him that he worked too much, and do you want to know what he told me?" He didn't wait for a response before he continued, "He said that he'd rather finished his work than sit around and do nothing. If your marriage is falling apart then it isn't because of me."

"I don't deny that it was partly our fault, but at least I am trying. I want a family, a little baby. But Jack tells me over and over again that it isn't the right time, that we both work to much. You see I am the only one in this marriage who wants to save it," she stated frustratingly. Christian sat there for a long time and said nothing. Then with a sudden motion stood up and without saying anything walked back to his car. Again he sat there for a long time. But what he saw when he looked back to the park bench shocked him to no end. A man stepped up to Sarah and when he got to her, she stood up and kissed him fully on the mouth.

At first he wanted to step out and confront her but he thought the better of it. The less he knew the better. He drove off as fast as he could.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKK

Mark knocked on the room door, with the number 305 imprinted on it. When he stepped inside he expected anything except what he saw. There in the bed sat a beautiful pregnant woman. Funny that he didn't find her in the last bit appealing. Must be the pregnant part, he thought to himself.

The woman looked up and smiled at him, and Mark suddenly had a bad feeling. She didn't look like a possible murderer. What was he going to say _hey did you kill my partner and __if so__ why_ ???? Good god that sounded dumb even to his own ears. So a new tactic was in order. Switching gears, he put on his most charming smile.

"Hey, my names Mark Miller and you were in an accident with a friend of mine," he accused haughtily. So much for charming her. At first she looked like she didn't know what he was talking about then realization dawned on her face. And after another moment, anger seeped through her face.

"So, your friends with the guy that nearly killed me. I mean I am very sorry that he's dead, but he was the one who drove through red." her anger melted away when she got to the dead point, but it still held hostage. 

At the same time, Mark's face showed his confusion. So it had been Mars fault. This was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Thank you miss I am sorry that I had to disturb you." It looked like she wanted to apologize for her crude welcome. But he was already out of the door.

**Please review. Like it hate it???**


	7. Chapter 7

_So Soorrryyyy for the long wait and like always thanks for the nice reviews. Well after the loooooong wait the new chapter._

The next day came faster than Jack thought. He spent the night, not the first time, and certainly not the last time, on the couch. And at three A.M. he got an emergency call. When he looked at the clock the next time it already read 9 a.m... Kate's realize was at 12a.m., which lead to three free hours, and it wasn't even his work day. After an inner debate he decided to use the three hours to get some sleep in the on call room.

KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

"How could you not call me?" Kate's head snapped up when she heard the angry voice from the doorway, which she didn't even hear open. In the doorway stood an angry glaring, small, blond woman.

At first Kate didn't know if she expected and answer, but after another silent minute of glaring from the other woman, she opted for the safest option.

"Claire... I didn't want to worry you".

"Oh you didn't want to worry me well, let me think about it for a moment, I didn't hear from you in three days, yeah that didn't worry me in the least. I drove to your apartment at least twenty times, till I heard from your boss that you were in a car crash". As suddenly as the anger came, came the tears and Claire took the last steps towards Kate. First she let the bag in her hands to the floor, and then she took the still shocked brunette in her arms.

"I was so worried", sobbed the blonde in her friends shoulder.

"I am sorry, I should have called you". Kate returned the fierce embrace, and a few tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Yeah, well I forgive you this time, so when will you be released"? Claire stood back from the bed and took the bag from the floor. "I brought you some spare clothes". Just as she was about to start and unpack, was she interrupted.

"No, I am released today, but I still need something to wear," the small woman smiled as she took some clothes out of the bag.

"I didn't have a key to your apartment, but the janitor of your building let me in, after I told him that you where in the hospital." Kate nodded and went with the clothes into the bathroom.

Claire turned away from the closed bathroom door and looked around the room. White wall, white bed, white table. Typical hospital room. How where people supposed to get better in room, that looked like this.

Just then the door to the room opened, and a nice looking man with short brown hair walked in. He stopped short when he saw her.

"Oh I am sorry, this …," but his sentences was cut short when Kate emerged from the bathroom.

Kate began the introductions. "Oh, Jack hey, ähm this is Claire, a good friend of mine. Claire, this is Jack. He is a doctor here."

"Well you certainly don't look like a doctor!" Claire declared excitedly.

Jack looked down at his white shirt and brown pants.

"Well that's because he's not working right now," Kate smiled softly at him and went to take the bag from the bed. But Jack stopped her and took it. Claire's smirk only got bigger, and at the same time did a blush appear on Kate's face.

"Jack will drive me home Claire, how about we met later on?" the brunette woman hugged her friend goodbye and went to get out of the room as fast as possible. The other woman stood a bit perplex in the room and looked at the man for a moment before saying goodbye.

Claire looked around the room to make sure that Kate hadn't forgotten anything in her hast to get out of the room. And after that she too went out of the room.

Please review you don´t know how much they mean to mean to me so review, review and review.


	8. Chapter 8

_I´m so sorry for the really long delay but I had a really big problem with my document manager. I am nearly finished with the new chapter so it wont be to long biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggg promise._

Jack stopped his car at the red light, and looked over at Kate, who had yet to say anything since they left the hospital.

"You okay," Kate looked at him and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red.

"Yeah, ehm I'm sorry about… äh before in the hospital, Claire can be a bit, well you know," she was interrupted by his finger on her lips.

"It's okay, lets just enjoy today." Jack was about to lean into her when they where interrupted by a honking from behind them. They both looked up and saw that the light had turned green.

Kate swallowed deep and smiled shyly at him as he started the car. Well she thought at least this day couldn't't get any worse.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

Margo looked at her husband across the table. Since yesterday, he had been even more reserved than normally. It wasn't unusual that he stayed quiet around her. After all, they never really talked anymore. But he was acting strangely, like he was fighting with his inner self.

"Christian is everything ok," she asked concerned. Her husband looked at her and smiled a smile that looked rather forced.

"Of course darling," he hastily answered. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Over the last few days, he's been struggling on rather or not to tell Jack about Sarah's unfaithfulness. but on the other hand should he really ruin there marriage. No, he decided he wouldn't do it, he watched his wife as she ate her chicken. He had too been unfaithful during his marriage, and his wife didn't't know anything till today.

And look it didn't't hurt her, wasn't it his job as a husband or in Jacks situation as a father to save his family from harm?

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

The car rolled to a stop and Kate exited it before Jack who sat still and starred in shock at the run down apartment complex. After the first shock wore off he hastily took Kate's bag from the back seat and followed her.

She looked back at him "I know it isn't the Ritz, but the rent prices in L.A are expensive". He nodded and followed her up the steps to a small white wooden door, which's painting already started to rip off.

Kate took the keys out off her purse and opened the door, Jack was left speechless the second time. The apartment was beautifully painted and furnished. What was missing at dignity on the outside was defiantly not lacking in the house.

"Claire is very good at decorating," she smiled at him and waved him off towards the couch, as she took the bag from his hands and disappeared behind on off the three oak doors to the left.

Jack slowly sat down on the couch and looked around. To the left was a small kitchen which was painted in a soft white, beside it was a light wooden table wit three different chairs. On the couch which he currently occupied lay different fleeces which gave it homely look. The TV across from him was small and rather old, but all in all it looked better than his very expensive furnished loft.

"Hey, ready to go," he looked up and was left speechless. Kate wore a light yellow sundress, which fitted her skin tone nicely. He just nodded and took her hand, and together they left the apartment.

A/N: Im answering all reviews till tomorrow promise.


	9. Not a Chapter

Hey Guys, yeah it's me I'm still alive.

I'm deeply sorry that I didn't update for months, but I had some mane family problems. I don't want to bore you with details, but basically my parents got a divorce and now I have to move either with my dad to the USA or with my Mom to French. So yeah everything's a bit messed up right now.

**I just want to let you know that I'm currently ****writing on the new chapter, and that it will be up till the next week.  
**

**Oh and any suggestions what I should do different (Other than update more regular because I already now that) or you want read in the next chapter will be gladly accepted, and I'll try to work it in.**

**Hope your still with me. **

**Kate**


End file.
